Kurt-Sebastian Relationship
The Kurt-Sebastian relationship, also known as '''Kurtbastian, Sebkurt '''or '''Hummelsmythe, '''is the rivalry between Kurt Hummel and Sebastian Smythe. The two of them met in The First Time, where Kurt catches Sebastian hitting on Blaine thus beginning their rivalry. Kurt and Sebastian (in canon) The First Time Sebastian and Kurt first met in The First Time in The Lima Bean Cafe after Sebastian tries to make a move on Blaine by stating that his 'whole bashful schoolboy thing' is 'super hot'. When Blaine tries to explain that he has a boyfriend, Sebastian tells him that it doesn't bother him. In a fluster, Blaine says that he really Later in the episode after Sebastian invites the pair to Scandals - the local gay bar in West Lima - Kurt tries to butt in between Sebastian and Blaine on the dance floor so he can dance with his boyfriend. Kurt gets angry at Blaine after they leave, shouting about how he hated that Blaine had spent most of the night 'dancing with another guy'. During the school's rendition of America from West Side Story, Kurt spots the Dalton Academy Warblers and, most importantly, Sebastian in the audience, there to see Blaine star as Tony.cares about Kurt and never wants to mess his thing up with him and that he's really great when Kurt comes over and asks, "Who's really great?" thus kicking off the rivalry. Even though Blaine clearly states in The First Time that Sebastian means nothing to him, Kurt is obviously still worried that Sebastian has some plan to win Blaine over. Hold On To Sixteen In Hold on to Sixteen, Blaine and Kurt have a scene in the The Lima Bean where Sebastian comes and joins them, flirting with Blaine straight away. Blaine leaves for another coffee and Kurt tells Sebastian exactly what he thinks of him, smirking, "I don't like you," to which Sebastian replies, "Fun, I don't like you either." The rivalry really kicks off in this scene where Kurt says everything that is on his mind: "I don't like the way you talk to my boyfriend; I don't like your smirky meerkat face and I don't like your obnoxious CW hair. I'm onto you." Sebastian then gives Kurt a piece of his own mind: "Lets get a few things straight - Blaine's too good for you, New Directions is a joke and one of us has a hard luck case of the 'gay face' and it ain't me." He then boldly tells Kurt that by the end of the year he'll have Blaine and a Nationals trophy whereas Kurt will have "Khakis and a Lima Bean apron." Kurt, then reponds that Sebastian "smells like Craigslist." When New Directions perform at Sectionals, Kurt spots Sebastian in the audience during their rendition of ABC, cheering and clapping along - he is clearly there for Blaine which worries Kurt even more. Michael In the beginning of the episode, Sebastian sees some members of New Directions at The Lima Bean and tells them about the changes he made to The Warblers' setlist for Regionals to include Michael Jackson after hearing of the New Directions' plans to do so. He insults Kurt by saying "Oh, hey, Kurt. I didn't recognize you. You are wearing boy clothes for once," and Kurt frowns in annoyance. After Blaine is hurt from the rock salt slushie that Sebastian intended to be for Kurt, Kurt speaks to Santana about Sebastian. He states, "I take a lot of crap from a lot of people, but I refuse to take it from Sebastian, the criminal chipmunk....After what he did to Blaine... I really wanted to hurt him." Still, Kurt pledges not to hurt Sebastian, because he has fought against violence for too long and he "has to take the high road". On My Way Kurt and Rachel are looking at wedding magazines, looking over different wedding dresses while sipping coffee in the Lima Ben. Sebastian surprises them and hands Rachel an 'engagement gift' which turns out to be a photoshopped picture of Finn, naked and in high heels. Sebastian threatens her to draw out of the competition or else the photoshopped photo will be uploaded on the internet. During this heated situation/conversation, Kurt and Sebastian constantly throw offences at each other. After when they hear of Karofsky's attempted suicide, at the Lima Bean, Sebastian calls Santana, Brittany, Blaine and Kurt over. Santana tells him that the blackmailing and everything his doing has got to stop and he agrees. He informs them that all the Finn photos have been destroyed and he apologises about his wrong doings. Kurt however silently mutters to Blaine and tells Blaine to 'wait for the punch, because you know it's coming.' But Sebastian breaks in and says the Warblers are running a Lady Gaga's Born This Way foundation/charity and dedicating the performance to Dave Karofsky. The feelings between Kurt and Sebastian has lightened up as well as Blaine and Sebastian's. Kurt and Sebastian (in fanon) Overview Kurt and Sebastian usually begin as enemies in fanfictions and in one point, they will both desperately need each other to overcome their problems. At first, they will hate each other because of what happened with Blaine but as time passes, one of them (usually Sebastian) falls in love with the other and he will try his best to win the other. A Change In The Weather In cacophonylight's ''A Change In The Weather, ''Blaine breaks up with Kurt because he didn't want "the habits of being together." They break up when Blaine leaves, and Sebastian sits next to him in Lima Bean. Kurt is terrified to find out that Sebastian wants him to be his boyfriend, thinking Sebastian has a crush on him, but Sebastian tells him that he wants him to become his ''fake ''boyfriend.